


Motion Of The Ocean

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Hairspray (2007), Hairspray LIVE!
Genre: 1960s, Live, Multi, Musical, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: After 'You Can't Stop The Beat' the entire world knew that the Corny Collins Show was officially Intergrated. Some people still dislike it but as long as the gang stuck together everything would be alright. Right? Also this is more based off of Hairspray LIVE! So imagine all the characters are from the new Hairspray.





	

Yesterday was the best day ever. Tracy Turnblad has officially just integrated an entire show, made racist people see the light, and changed the world all while helping her mother, her friends, and all of the Negro Day kids. After the show they all got a standing ovation and everyone as in love with the new Nicest Kids In Town. Tracy has never felt more proud of herself, well other than that time when she was in the third grade and she pushed Amber Von Tussle off the swings when she wouldn't get off. She and Link were finally together and she couldn't be happier. Well her mom was definitely more happy. "Tracy darling come here!" Edna yelled as Tracy was waking up from her sleep. She waddled downstairs to find her mother and father at the breakfast table while obviously more in love than they have ever been. In a long time actually. "Good morning my angel!" Wilbur exclaimed. He was very proud of what his daughter had done and even more proud that his beautiful curved wife was ready to show the world her beautiful curves and her strong attitude. "Oh honey we are so proud of what you did last night, what with integrating that show and for you finally stepping out of your comfort zone but we need to have a chat." Wilbur finished. "Oh no daddy what's wrong?" Tracy moaned thinking she might get punished for getting in jail and then busting out. "Well pumpkin while we are ecstatic about the new racial diversity you made, we have to talk about the consequences of what exactly you did. Now Tracy, our small town may now be more accepting to stuff like this but a lot of people, will stop at nothing until they see them colored people off the television forever!" Edna warned Tracy. Deep down Tracy knew what she did, but she was so caught up in the moment she just did it with no concern. Especially with how long the Negro day kids have waited for this moment. How long all colored people have been waiting for this actually. "Oh ma it's the 60s. People are a bit more minded than they where in your time!" Tracy told her mother "What is that supposed to mean young lady? Now just becaus should are a celebrity does not mean you can speak to your poor old mother like that, oh Wilbur tell her!" Edna remarked. "Now my angels there is no need to fight! Tracy, we just want you to know that the world is always going to be seeing colors and judging people." Wilbur carefully told his only daughter. "Oh Daddy I'll be fine! Now I really need to get going because I still have school today!" [AT SCHOOL] "Oh Seaweed you're so strong and muscular and handsome!" Penny exclaimed from the halls as Tracy walked into school. Usually she and Penny would walk to school together but now she has Seaweed. "Oh Tracy there you are!" "Aye what's up my homegirl?" Seaweed asked as he and Tracy high-fived each other due to there new found great friendship. "I'm a but tired but I'm ready for the day. And Seaweed I want you to treat my best friend like a princess because she deserves to be treated like one!" Tracy warned Seaweed. "Nah girl, don't you worry. I'll make sure Penny is treated like a queen." Seaweed responded while Oenny was blushing madly. She has changed her appearance and wore more fitting clothes while keeping up with the moder fashion. Tracy was wearing the outfit she wore when she first audition for the Corny Collins show. Down the hall she saw Link and Amber coming down, she and Amber talked last night and she realized that she wasn't so bad. She was just confused sometimes about what she should do. "Hey there's little darling are you ready for the day?" Link walked right up to Tracy and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. "Oh Link as long as I have all my friends I'm ready for anything!!"


End file.
